Talk:Marines
The Marines or The Marine Headquarters The Three Great Powers are the Yonko, the Shichibukai, and... ?!! It seems there are a lot of misunderstanding about the third great power for quite some time now. So far, it has been officially stated in the series that the third great power are the "Marine Headquarters", but because of some misunderstanding of the meaning some people disapprove of this saying that the marineheadquarters is not an organisation it is just a "building" and buildings don't have powers, so they think that the third great power is the "Marine" as a whole, and that is wrong. When Oda introduced the admirals as "Marine Headquarters admiral...", did he meant the building?! does the buildings have ranks?! no, Oda meant the marine headquarter as a system as an organisation. The Marine Headquarters and the Marine Bases are not just some "buildings", it is an affiliation. All the marine officers introduced in the series were affiliated to a specific marine branch which can not be change without permission from the higher ups, and each officer must operate under the specified marine branch's jurisdiction, for example; smoker wasn't allowed to leave Loguetown and enter the Grand Line nor he couldn't just go to the G-5 base, that means each and every branch is considered a sub-organisations, not just some buildings. (talk) 02:48, March 16, 2014 (UTC) This is why we don't read shitty translations like the ones you're going off from. It's the Marines as a collective. How the hell can a building be considered on par with actual people? 01:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Shitty translations?!! the raw is a shitty translations?!! so Oda's japanese is shitty?!! and yours is superior to him?!! and you have a better understandig for the story than him, is that what you are trying to say?!! Tawer001 (talk) 17:51, March 17, 2014 (UTC) My point exactly when he moaned at me in chat. He wasn't prepared to listen, so I thought I'd wait for your reaction. 02:07, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Um... How is it a shitty translation? Even if you can't read them, the kanji are on the Marine Headquarters page. The instances he mentioned, as well as Garp's speech in Chapter 432 where he talks about the three great powers all say "Marine Headquarters". But Marine Headquarters doesn't mean the building, it refers to all the people who are classed as "Marine Headquarters" Marines (as marked on the Marine Ranks page, plus most of the vice admirals and all the admirals). The main problem as I see it is that the Marine HQ article is really badly written, as it only refers to the building it's located at (Marineford/the former G-1 place), and doesn't say anything about Marine HQ Marines (i.e. that it's a prestigious place to be stationed, and that the Marines there are the equivalent of Branch Marines that are two ranks higher on paper). It should probably have a gallery of HQ Marines, for a start. 07:57, March 17, 2014 (UTC) That is exactly my point, their information is obviously based on the Marine HQ article which is as you said "badly written" and only refers to Marine HQ as a building. The minute Oda says Marine HQ they should have wrote Marine HQ whether they understood the meaning or not, whether it makes sense or not, because simply that's what he said and their is a reason for that even if we didn't get it. But the weird thing is that they are arguing with no prove even after they are giving a prove as clear as daylight, I mean if you can't read the kanji just read the hirakana or compare the kanji!!! Tawer001 (talk) 17:50, March 17, 2014 (UTC) This seems to have been totally forgotten. Well, I'm bringing it back up again. Tawer and Zodiaque are completely right. 22:08, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with Tawner here. We really need to give this stuff a once-over and make the pages give a better idea of what "Marine Headquarters" means. Any volunteers, or is this gonna stay unresolved forever? 23:07, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I'd have to agree with Tawner, he seems to be correct on the Marine Headquarters. I can probably rewrite the page over the weekend, but I'm not sure how busy I'll be, so. 23:19, February 2, 2015 (UTC) So people are blindly agreeing with somebody? SeaTerror (talk) 04:05, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :"Blindly" implies that we haven't read what he said, which we have. And we agree with the content of what we read. Is there a problem with that, ST? 05:18, February 3, 2015 (UTC) If you did then you would have responded with any points as to why he was right. Besides there's an obvious fact as to how it isn't just Marine Headquarters marines. If it was then NONE of the other marines would have been summoned to Marineford during the Whitebeard War. SeaTerror (talk) 19:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Tawer and Zodiaque already summed it up. There's really no need for repetition. But if that's what you want, then here: Every instance where the Three Great Powers are mentioned, such as Garp's speech that introduced them, say 海軍本部 = Kaigun Honbu = Marine Headquarters. The HQ is obviously not just the building. It also refers to all the Marines that are stationed there. For example, Garp is introduced as a "Marine Headquarters Vice Admiral" in Chapter 432 (same chapter where he talks about the Three Great Powers, by the way). Oda has also stated in an SBS that "The Marine Headquarters are like the super-elite of the Marines." and that the Marines in the HQ are about three ranks apart from the stardard ones at different bases. Meaning that someone who's a captain in a base would only be a liuetenant in the HQ. Regarding the "NONE of the other marines would have been summoned" argument, I suggest you take a look at Tawer's third big paragraph, the one that starts with "Another point of argument...". Looks like you're the one who didn't read anything. 20:35, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Let's start making the changes, but keep this discussion open until the work is complete, and verified for accuracy. 19:14, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Rank Unkown Description I feel that there shouldn't be a rank unknown description for Bogart, Glove, Kibin, & Cadre. We have already placed them into "Other High-Ranking Marines" which basically describes their roles. The Marine template lacks consistency if we put "Rank unknown" for those yet leave it out for Bakezo, Pike, Jero and Gal in the "Others" section, Bell-mère and Diez Barrels in the "Former Marines" section, and Gasparde, Jim, Ryudo, Ain, and Binz in the "Former Non-Canon Marines" section. The "(Rank unknown)" description is useless as there is no need because with or without that label, everyone can tell that rank is unknown. Also, it is not like you also put "(Ranks unknown)" for the Giant Squad Also, Glove and Kibin are not ranked in the manga nor named. If we allow the name to be used in a Canon section, then the rank should be allowed. If rank shouldn't be allowed alone then we should include a marker that states the position, such as AoR = Anime only Rank. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:46, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I'd say that if they're in the "Other High Ranking Marines" section, they shouldn't be in "Rank Unknown". Just get a tooltip for "Rank Unknown" And Yeah, a tooltip for Glove, Kibin, etc would be good. 23:07, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Changed the template to what JSD suggested, is it all okay now? 23:27, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yes. We're done in this section. 19:14, February 4, 2015 (UTC)